And you let him go
by maddystilinski11
Summary: Lydia is alone, and is starting to realize what was in front of her all this time. But is it too late to tell Stiles how she feels, or does she still have a chance?
1. The Pack

**Hi so I've never really made one of these before but I am a MAJOR Stydia shipper and Jeff Davis nor anyone else can change that. I don't hate Stalia, I just prefer Stydia. This takes place after the first episode of season 4, so there will probably be spoilers. Some feedback would be great, so I hope you enjoy! xx - Maddy P.S This is from Lydia's POV.**

I can't believe it. I can't believe myself. It was 2 days prior to our journey to Mexico to save Derek... well the version of Derek we found. He was seveteen years old again, how is that possible? It honestly is the least of my worries right now. Scott will figure it out, he always does. As for me, not so much. Yes, I might have the ablity to sense death, or when death is coming, which I am still insecure of my ablities, but I can't even decide my feelings for someone. Stiles Stilinski. The boy that is such a hyperactive spaz, but yet is so intelligent and can solve anything that is thrown at him. The boy that has been in love with me since 3rd grade. The boy that would do anything for me but is now doing anything for someone else. How blind could I have been? Finally, someone who is willing to do anything to make me happy walks into my life, but I push them away. Jeez, Lydia. You've really out-done yourself with this one.

"Ally, you were right. I have feelings for the hyperactive brown haired, and brown eyed boy" I said looking at the picture of my bestfriend and I. I'd do anything to have her here with me. A tear rolled down my face. Suddenly, my phone started to ring.

_Call from Stiles Stilinski._

What are the odds? Brushing away my tears and taking a deep breath I answered.

"Stiles."

"Hey, Lydia. Question."

"Um, okay, answer."

"I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important, but something's wrong with Scott. This whole Derek thing has him going through the roof, and I don't want to face him alone ... and ... well I don't think I should bring Malia." Thank God. No heartless coyete attitude.

"Yeah, okay. Meet me at my house in 12 minutes and we'll drive over there together?"

"Sounds good."

I hung up the phone, and packed some extra clothes knowing that tonight was going to be a long night.

The conversation in the car was pretty basic. Stiles updated me on the whole Derek situation. Peter took Derek to try and help him with what's going on to give Scott a break but, he knows something else is going on with Scott. Minutes later, we arrived to Scott's house and knocked on the door. Scott's mom greeted us at the door.

"Hi guys. I have to warn you, he's a little emotional but I'm sure you guys can help. Come on in." We walked upstairs to his room, and Stiles but his hand on my shoulder as we walked in. I loved when he did that. He would just do it randomly, and although it proably didn't mean anything to him, it made me feel comforted.

"Scott, buddy? It's me and Lyds. You alright?" Stiles said as we entered the room. Scott was in the courner of his room holding a box.

"I miss her. I need her. Why did she have to leave me?" My heart sank. I immediately ran to where Scott was and dropped to my knees.

"Scott, I'm so sorry. I know you miss her, I do, too. She was my bestfriend." A felt steaming tears runn down my face. " She'd want us to be stronger than _this_. She would want us to _fight_." I looked behind me to see Stiles sitting on Scott's bed, looking guilty. I hugged Scott tightly, and wiped away his tears. "You are a fighter. She's proud of you, always remember that. What's in the box?" Scott was still sobbing, but he managed to get words in between the tears.

"Everything I have left of her. The pictures, some of her arrows, her clothes she left here, and ..." He looked down and reached into the box. "The pen I gave to her when I first met her." "Scott ..." He faked a smile "It's okay, you're right I have to be strong. I'm lucky to have something left of her." He nudged his head up at Stiles and mouthed to me "Help him. I'll be fine." I patted Scott's shoulder, and got up. I wiped my tears and nelt infront of him.

"Stiles, none of this is your fault. Please don't think it is. We may have loss Allison, but we didn't loss you. You're Scott's bestfriend. He _needs_ you. Without you, he wouldn't be himself. I wouldn't have someone to have aruments of sarcasm with. Malia wouldn't have someone to teach her, and care for her. Your dad wouldn't have his only son left. We need you in our life, I need you." You can't tell him Lydia. He has Malia. He's _happy_. For once, don't be selfish. Let him be happy. Stiles smiled and hugged me. His hugs felt so warm, and they felt right, but I pulled away.

"Thanks, Lydia. I don't know how I could survive without arguing with you." We all laughed. We stayed up all night laughing, crying, and reliving our memories. We were the last one's left minus Derek, who isn't all here yet, but he will be. Kira and Malia are here now, but they could never share a bound like the one we have. There is no place I'd rather be. Just me, our alpha, and the hyperactive brown haired, and browned eyed boy.


	2. This Means War

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) So I'm going to keep updating because I have a great idea for where this story can go so thank you and hopefully you guys keep reading! xxx - maddy**

The next morning I woke up feeling pleasantly snug. The warmth from Scott's window was shining on me and Stiles. Wait, Stiles? I looked over to see Stiles' body wrapped around mine. I quickly sat up and pushed him off of me. I didn't want to leave his side since it just felt so right ... but it was wrong. Malia had him now. He wasn't mine to hold. I got up from Scott's bed and was about to leave when I realized I couldn't. Stiles brought me here. I rolled my eyes and went over to Stiles' sleeping body. He was drowling and making unbody like sounds. I shook him until he woke up.

"Whaaaaat." he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Come on, get up. I want to go home I have things to do."

"Ughhhhh. Fine." He rolled off of the bed onto the floor causing a loud thump that made Scott wake up.

"What the hell?" Scott said shooting up out of bed.

"Owwwwwww. Sorry Scott. I ... fell." Stiles got up and grabbed his things. I gave Scott a hug and told him we would talk later. Me and stiles made our way to his jeep and we decided to get breakfast which was nice since we hadn't hung out like this in a while.

We went to the IHop in town and ordered our food and just caught up on everything that has been happening in Beacon Hills.

"So, how are you and Malia?" I really didn't care to hear about it, but at the same time I was still curious.

"We're good, I mean aside from all the coyete mood swings she's great." Stiles was smiling ear to ear. I was in some way devestated. I was hoping he wasn't actually happy, but he was. After hearing that, I just wanted to go home. I have had enough. He could tell I looked upset.

"What's wrong Lyds?"

"Nothing Stiles. I'm happy for you." The amount of irritation on my face was obvious.

"No you aren't. You know you could at least be happy for me, just for once. I have finally found someone that actually wants me, and you can't eve give the girl a chance." He was displeased. I wanted to tell him so bad that 'I want you Stiles' or 'I finally want you' but he was so happy with her. Always defending her and nolonger defending me. He would always include her and try and make her feel welcome to the pact. I couldn't ruin that. So, I kept my mouth shut and put my pride aside.

"You're absolutly right, Stiles. I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean I _have _to like her." I rolled my eyes. It stayed silent for a few minutes, and for some reason it felt like we both had something to say, but neither one of us spoke. Right before Stiles was about to speak, Malia walked over to our table.

"Hey guys! I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She shoot me an intemidating smile, but just laughed and rolled my eyes. She leaned down and kissed Stiles, and not just a regular kiss. It was a deep, passonate kiss. She was obviously trying to claim her property, but I still had the intensions of trespassing.

"No, you weren't. I was actually just leaving. Stiles, I'll talk to you later. Hope we can have another lunch _date_ again. Oh, Malia! I think it's time to give those claws a manicure, don't cha think?" I smiled wickedly at her, letting her know that this war wasn't over. She looked down at her unkept nails and looked back up at me with a stare of anger. Stiles jaw was just dropped at the scene. He could probably feel the jealousy flairing off of us. I waved to them both and struted out of the resturant. I called Scott to come get me, which he did in about 5 minutes, and we went to his workplace. This meant war, and I had to get Stiles away from that mutt. Sadly for Malia, I am just getting started.

**Okayyyyyyy so that's it because I have to study for my drivng test but I hoped you liked it :) feedback pretty please xxxx**


	3. The Mute

**I'm glad you guys like this story and are giving it postive feedback :) Thanks xxxx -Maddy**

A few days went by and I hadn't seen Stiles nor Malia. Malia probably has Stiles on lock down after what happened at the restururant. Scott and I have been hanging out when he isn't with Kira. It's obvious that they like each other, I just don't think Scott is ready for another relationship after loosing Allison but it's great he has someone to talk to. I was sitting in my room doing my homework for biology, which let's just say was a piece of cake. I usually asked for my school work ahead of time so I would always be ready for the supernatural events that take place in Beacon Hills. Just as I was finishing my home work, I recieved a text message from Scott.

_Meet me at my house in an hour. I have a surprise._

Oh god, I wonder what _this_ could be. I finished everything on my to do list and headed to his house. His mom wasn't home, so I just invited myself in and walked up to his room. I knew Scott wouldn't mind. When I walked in I was surprised to see a strange looking woman with very short poofy redish hair. She had a blank stare on her face.

"Lydia, meet Meredith." Scott had the biggest grin on his face and motioned his hands for me to come sit.

"Um, hi." I was sceptical of this strange person. I didn't know if this was a joke or if Scott needed help. All I knew was she needed a makeover.

"Meredith is like you."

"It what way?" I was about to feel insulted if Scott didn't explain how we were alike in actual meaning. He laughed.

"I mean, she's a banshee. When the Nogitsune took you, she helped us locate where you were. She is very aware of her ablities so I was hoping she could help you with yours." I was so elated to have someone make a nice gesture for me. Lately, I've been feeling very alone and to have Scott do something so nice for me brought tears to my eyes. I gave Scott the biggest hug I could manage myself to give.

"Scott, this really means so much. Thank you." I sat in the middle of the alpha and the banshee.

"Hi, Meredith. Thank you for helping to find me." She just nodded her head and smiled. "Can you help me with this whole banshee thing?"

"How do they talk to you?" She said. She was dead serious.

"Um, I guess by sounds. Like, when I touch things I get feelings, and I see things." Meredith nodded her head, and pulled a watch out of her pocket.

"Where do I live?" She handed me the watch. "Don't think to hard about it, just let _them_ tell you." I was confused. I was guessing the watch was hers, but I didn't think I had enough information. I looked at Scott. He nodded with encouragement. He believed in me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I held the watch for a few more seconds before placing my pointer finger on the glass of the object. Suddenly, I heard Echos of screaming, and deep voices laughing. I saw dark figures lurking in the corners of a large building. I was sensing a familarness. I had been here before. I opened my eyes, and they were both looking at me with concern written on their faces. I knew where she lived, but I wondered why. I now knew Scott wanted to know something. There was only one thing I could say, so I took a deep breath before I did.

"Eichen House."

I was laying in bed reliving the memory of me actually using my powers earlier that night. I actually did it, and I was confident about it. I didn't ask questions, I just did it. But, I was still worried about the Eichen House. Scott had learned that Kate had a whole mastermind plot. She turned Derek young againto cause him physical pain just for the hell of it. As for all of the creepy creatures like the berserkers and such, those actually had a reason. Kate wants not only Derek in her pack, but also Scott. She knows Scott won't give up easy, so she has all these professional killers trying to kill everyone involved in Scott's life, including me. Scott has a plan, he has all of us that can't protect our selves being looked after. Scott has been watching Kira which is kinda cute I guess, Peter and Derek have been watching over me even though the though of Peter makes me want to vomit, and Malia has been watching over Stiles. Stiles, just the thought of him and Malia in the same bed alone gives me fear. I _hate_ that shes with him. Why couldn't Scott watch Stiles, and Malia watch Kira? I knew Scott liked watching Kira from afar in the least creepy way, and I also knew Malia could easily sneak into Stiles' house, but still. I decided tomorrow I would tell Scott how I would feel, but suddenly my thoughts were inturrupted by my window being smashed into my something, or someone. I shot up out of my bed to see a dark figure. I was in shock. As I realized that this was actually real and not the worst nightmare I had ever had I started to scream as loud as I could, but the figure grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. No sound would come from my mouth. I was terrified as I could now see the figure up close. It was an abnormal looking man. He was very pale, and had no hair on his head. He put a finger to where his mouth should've been, but _it was absent from his face.._


	4. I will follow you

**it's like 2 in the morning but I'm still writing this so if it's sloppy I'm sorry! -Maddy **

I woke up in a dark room. My memory was foggy, and I had no idea where I was. As I started to come back to my senses, it reoccurred to me what had happened last night. I was taken by a man that didn't have a mouth. Scott had mentioned something to me of this man, but I never thought I would be his next victim. His name was _the mut_e for obvious reasons. He had violently murdered two families, and brought the teenage victims to the high school. They were just found yesterday, and the school was being shut down for safety reasons. Here I am, the next victim. I was tied tightly to a chair, with ducktape covering my lips. This is how it all ends, pathetic Lydia. You couldn't even put up a fight. My mind wondered to ludacris thoughts like if bamshees sensed their own deaths, or if Stiles was worried about me. My thoughts were cut short when the man entered the room. He carried an axe in his hand. He placed the axe on a table, and turned on the only light in the room which didn't make the room any brighter. My surroundings were eery and I felt like I was in a horror movie. He came over to me with an emotionless look upon his face, and I was utterly terrified. I cringed as he placed his fingers on my cheeks. I felt hot liquid stream from my eyes, and no matter how hard I tried to let out a scream, the room stayed silent. The room suddenly started to fade into a blur.

I woke up to loud sounds of struggle and howls. I was in relief as I saw Scott and Kira battling The Mute, but the Mute was not alone. Large men dressed in bones were on the other side of the room being fought by Malia and Peter, a father and daughter duo. In the center of the room was Derek and Kate, fighting aggressively. There was blood everywhere. Each member of the pack scratched up, but they were _still fighting_. Suddenly I felt the tape being ripped off of my face, and I yelped from the pain of my lips being pulled on with such force, but was relieved when I saw Stiles saving me.

"Stiles." My voice was weak and shakey.

"Sh, Lydia. It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here." He gave me a reassuring smile and started to free me of the ropes I was tied up with.

Moments later Stiles picked me up and carried me away from the gory scene. How heroic of Stiles to carry me away, but that back fired on him when he tripped over a dead body.

"Stiles!" I had seen my fair share of dead bodies to not be too alarmed at the body, but I was weak and I needed to get out of here. He had a look of concern on his face, and rapidly stood up and pulled me up, but in that moment everything felt okay. Our eyes locked and I was focused on his face. His eyes were the color of mocha with little gold specks. I continued to stare, not breaking away for the gaze. I felt his arms rapped around me since I couldn't hold my balance, and suddenly I felt guilt. I was enjoying his chocolate like eyes will our friends were risking their lives to save me.

"Stiles, we have to help them" I said as I looked down, sadly breaking out gaze.

"Oh, yeah, right. We have a plan. They are distracting everyone while Argent and Deaton focus on taking them out. They are on their way now. My part of the plan is making sure _you_ are safe." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Everything is gonna be okay, just follow me, alright?" I instantly began to follow him, because when the boy you just realized you were in love with tells you to follow him, you don't hesitate to do so.


	5. Hope

Stiles and I were running away from the scene as fast as we could. I had lost my balance a few times, but he was always there to catch me.

"We're almost to my jeep Lyds, just keep running." He managed to get out between breaths. He looked back at me to give me a reassuring smile, but as he did so he bumped into one of the large men wearing bones, which I think I heard Peter call them _berserkers_. If they were anything like their name sounded, then I knew we were in trouble. The man looked straight at me and started to walk towards me, but Stiles stepped infront of me.

"Get the hell away from her." I had never seen Stiles this angry before, the rage in his voice startled me and I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. The large man picked Stiles up and threw him across the parking lot. "Stiles!" My heart sank as I saw his body still, and his face bloody. I felt my eyes fill up with water. He had already saved me twice today, now it was my turn to save his. I started to run towards his body when I heard the large man, creature whatever the hell it was follow me. For some reason I had the urge to scream, and so I turned around to face the creature and let out the most loud piercing wail I could manage to make. Suddenly, the creature ran away along with the rest of the creatures the pack was fighting. Even though I was proud of my self for once not being useless, I didn't have time to gloat. I ran over to Stiles' body. He was still breathing.

"Lydia, what happened to him?" Scott said as he ran up towards us. I felt guilty for the look Scott had on his face since the last time I saw it was when we loss Allison. As he knelt down, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever the hell that thing was tossed him across the parking lot. He's breathing, though. He'll be okay, just help me get him home. Where are the others?"

"There are still in the building. I left as soon as I heard you scream." He shot me a concerned smile, and I gave him one in return. We both managed to get Stiles into the back of his jeep. I sat with him, and I let him rest his wounded head on my lap while Scott drove. In this very moment I realized how much Stiles meant to me. I caressed his face and counted all his moles. I loved his moles, they were imperfections that made him more perfect. He had always been there to protect me no matter what the circumstances were. Whether it was boys, or supernatural beings, he would sacrifice his life for me. Even if he was with Malia, I now know he still cares. I don't blame him for being distant lately after what happened with Allison, but I had lost hope. I have hope again, and even though it's taken me all this time to realize what was in front of me this whole time, I'm not going to let him slip away from me again. I will tell Stiles that I am in love with him, whether he wants to hear it or not.


End file.
